Vergiss mich nicht
by Amunet
Summary: Goku X Vegeta, ShonenAi, Charakter Tod, Depri Gedankengänge von Son Goku, der weiß, oder merkt dass er bald sterben wird. Geschichte setzt zwischen der Freezer Saga und der Cyborg Saga an und handelt von der „ursprünglichen“ Zeit, sprich von der DBZ Welt


**Titel: **

Vergiss mich nicht

**Pairing: **

Son Goku X Vegeta

**Story:**

Gedankengänge von Son Goku, der weiß, oder merkt dass er bald sterben wird. Geschichte setzt zwischen der Freezer Saga und der Cyborg Saga an und handelt von der „ursprünglichen" Zeit, sprich von der DBZ Welt wie sie wäre, wenn FutureTrunks Son Goku nicht das Medikament, gegen die Herzerkrankung gegeben hätte.

**Warnung: **

YAOI, Charakter Dead

**Disclaimer: **

Weder DBZ noch einer dieser heißen Boys gehören mir.

**oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo **

**Widmung: **Diese FF widme ich meiner lieben, neuen Betaleserin Niva #knuddel#

**oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo **

**Vergiss mich nicht**

Mein Leben neigt sich dem Ende zu mit jedem Atemzug den ich mache. Mit jedem Hauch Luft, der durch meine Lungen strömt, meinen Körper mit dem lebensnotwendigen Sauerstoff versorgt, spüre ich wie der Tod näher kommt. Ich bin krank. Viel zu lange schon habe ich ständig diese stechenden Schmerzen in meiner Brust, kann dann fühlen, wie mein Herz sich zusammenkrampft und mein Bewusstsein unter dieser Qual zu schwinden droht. Noch immer versuche ich, meinen wahren Zustand vor meinen Freunden zu verbergen, da ich nicht möchte, das sie sich Sorgen um mich machen. Aber ich bin auch ein Heuchler. Müssten meine Gedanken so kurz vor dem Ende nicht um meine Familie kreisen?

Egal, wie sehr ich mich auch bemühe, meine Gedanken sind nur bei ihm... Bei dem einzigen Geschöpf, dass noch so ist wie ich. Er wird der allerletzte Reinrassige unserer Art sein, wenn ich gehe, doch ich weiß, sein Stolz wird für uns beide reichen – mein Prinz Vegeta.

Bevor ich ihn kennen lernte, kannte ich niemanden mit einem so ausgeprägten Stolz. Sein Blick, der hart und berechnend war, der anderen Angst einjagte, ließ mich erkennen, dass hinter der unsagbar stolzen Haltung noch mehr war. Ich erkannte, im Laufe der Monate die ich mit ihm verbringen durfte, eine Empfindsamkeit, die mich erschreckte. Wer immer ihn in seiner Kindheit, seiner Jugend so quälte, dass er sein zartes Herz hinter dem Schutz einer unüberwindbaren Mauer versteckte, muss unbarmherzig gewesen sein. Etwas, was mich so berührte wie Vegeta, wird es niemals wieder geben.

Es war diese andere Seite an Vegeta, welche anfing mich mit einem sanften Kribbeln zu erfüllen, von dem ich nichts ahnte. In jenen seltenen Momenten, da er – unbemerkt wie er glaubte – lächelte und dieses Lächeln seine wunderschönen Augen erreichte, da schlug mein Herz von einem Tag auf den anderen schneller. Solch ein Gefühl kannte ich nicht. Woher auch? Liebe war mir schon immer fremd gewesen. Meine Ehefrau habe ich aufgrund eines Missverständnisses geheiratet und auch wenn ich für Chichi Zuneigung empfinde, die gereicht hat um einen großartigen Sohn zu zeugen, wird es nur einen Menschen geben, von dem ich sagen kann ich habe ihn wahrhaftig geliebt – Vegeta.

Mein Herz blutet bei dem Gedanken, ihn niemals wieder zu sehen, doch wenn wir sterben, werden wir getrennte Wege gehen. Der Platz für Vegeta ist in der Hölle, wo er für Verbrechen büßen muss, die er unter dem Kommando von Freezer begangen hat und der meine ist im Paradies. Liebend gerne würde ich auf diesen Luxus verzichten, damit ich bei meinem Prinzen sein kann, aber ich weiß er würde es nicht wollen. Niemals wird er mir verzeihen, dass ich der Stärkere war, niemals wird er mir verzeihen, dass - egal wie hart er trainiert hat - er doch nur die Nummer 2 war. Aus diesem Grund konnte ich ihm bisher auch nicht sagen, was er mir bedeutet. Ich habe Angst. So viele Schlachten habe ich geschlagen, so viele Gegner besiegt, doch gegen mein Herz kann ich nicht länger ankommen.

„Chichi", sage ich schwach und meine Frau, welche neben Piccolo, Bulma, Mutenroshi und den anderen, nur wenige Meter von meinem Bett entfernt steht, kommt mit von Tränen aufgequollenen Augen auf mich zu.

„Was möchtest du, Son Goku?" Sie ist bereit mir jeden Wunsch von den Lippen abzulesen. Ich habe wirklich die beste Frau gehabt, die ich mir nur wünschen konnte.

„Bitte, hol Vegeta, ich möchte mit ihm reden." Verständnisvoll wie sie in den letzten Monaten geworden ist, nickt Chichi nur, obwohl meine Bitte etwas ungewöhnlich ist. Als Vegeta nach ein paar Momenten kommt, verlassen Chichi und die anderen mein Zimmer. Ich bin mit dem Prinzen alleine.

„Was willst du, Kakarott?" Typisch Vegeta, er verschwendet keine Zeit. Immer will er gleich zum Punkt kommen. Gerne würde ich grinsen, doch mir tut bereits alles weh. In meinen Zehen spüre ich schon eine gewisse Taubhaut.

„Ich…", fange ich an, „Ich wünsche dir viel Glück beim Kampf gegen die Cyborgs, pass mir gut auf unsere Freunde auf, leider kann ich nicht mehr dabei sein, um dir zu helfen."

„Als ob ich deine Hilfe bräuchte, Kakarott." Seine Stimme klingt bei weitem nicht so hart, wie er es gerne hätte. „Kann ich wieder gehen, oder wolltest du mir noch etwas sagen?"

„Nein, nein da ist wirklich noch etwas, das ich dir sagen muss. Ich weiß nur nicht wie."

„Spuck es einfach aus." Ja, das ist Vegeta.

„Ich liebe dich."

Sein Gesicht verfinstert sich und ich weiß nicht, was in seinem Kopf vor sich geht, doch dann schreit er mich an: „Warum sagst du mir das jetzt? Willst du, dass ich Mitleid für dich empfinde? Vergiss es, Kakarott, du hast mein Mitgefühl nicht verdient!" Ich bin erstaunt von seiner heftigen Reaktion, doch kenne ich ihn meines Erachtens nach gut genug, dass ich mir keine Gedanken darüber machen muss. Natürlich schmerzt es in der ersten Sekunde. Mehr, als die Krankheit, die mich von Innen heraus zerfrisst, doch der Schmerz vergeht schnell, weil ich weiß, wie er es meint.

„Ich sage es dir jetzt, denn ich befürchte, ich werde keine weitere Chance dazu bekommen. Du sollst wissen, dass du mir mehr bedeutest als du dürftest und ich erwarte nicht, dass du meine Gefühle erwiderst, es war nur mein einziger egoistischer Wunsch – mich dir zu offenbaren, damit endlich sterben kann."

„Du blöder, Pseudoheld! Wie kannst du mir ausgerechnet in diesem Moment sagen, dass du mich liebst, wenn ich weiß, dass ich dich für Ewig verliere?" Seine Tränen irritieren mich.

„Ich verstehe nicht...", wage ich zaghaft zu antworten.

„Baka, ich liebe dich auch!"

Mein Herz steht still und es liegt nicht an dem Virus. Mir ist, als würde mein Herz zum Himmel fliegen, einen Salto machen und zurück in meine Brust springen. Kühnste Hoffnungen wurden gerade erfüllt, der Prinz empfindet tatsächlich mehr für mich, als nur Rivalität und Verachtung. Nun weine ich ebenfalls. Vegeta kniet sich vor mir auf den Boden. Seine Hand nimmt die meine und obwohl seine Hände genauso kalt sind wie meine, habe ich den Eindruck, dass seine Liebe mich wärmt.

„Kakarott, du darfst nicht gehen! Wir haben uns noch gar nicht richtig kennen gelernt, haben noch nicht eine Berührung außerhalb des Kampfes getauscht. Ich möchte dir noch in so vielen Kleinigkeiten zeigen, was mein Herz noch für Dinge vermag."

„Vegeta, es tut mir so leid, wenn ich doch früher etwas gesagt hätte." Er weiß überhaupt nicht, wie sehr ich es bereue. Die Taubheit hat sich mittlerweile über beide Beine und zum Teil schon in die Arme ausgebreitet. Mein Atem wird mit jedem kümmerlichen Herzschlag flacher. Ich weiß, ich habe keine Zeit mehr und meine Familie... meine Familie will mich noch sprechen.

„Versprich mit bitte eines, Vegeta. Versprich mir, dass du mich nicht vergisst – ich könnte es nicht ertragen."

„Ich verspreche es dir." Er hat mir tief in die Augen gesehen, als er diesen – für mich – heiligen Satz gesagt hat. Meine Augen, sie fallen mir zu und ich weiß es ist in Ordnung. Die Gefühle meines Herzen wurden gegenüber dem, den ich liebe offenbart und ich fühle mich von einer Last befreit, dir mir die Seele schwer gemacht hat.

Noch einmal wispert er: „Ich liebe dich." und seine Lippen berühren die meinen, in einem ersten und letzten Kuss, dann geht er. Meine Frau kommt wieder herein, ich fühle ihre Aura, da ich keine Kraft mehr habe, um ein letztes Mal meine Augen zu öffnen.

Mein Sohn ist noch nicht gekommen, um sich zu verabschieden, jedoch spüre ich wie seine Aura unaufhaltsamnäher kommt, aber es ist bereits zu spät. Mein Leiden hat ein Ende und nun darf ich gehen. Das allerletzte, was ich spüre, bevor meine Seele aus dem Körper gezogen wird und ich mich in der lebhaften Unterwelt wieder finde, ist die Erinnerung von Vegetas Lippen auf den meinen.

Ende

Das war's. **smile** Wer noch Rechtschreib- Grammatikfehler usw. gefunden hat, darf sie gerne behalten. **lalaaa** Ansonsten würde ich mich über Kommis freuen. Euere Amu

3


End file.
